


A little aspirin for a dying man

by Kari_Ros



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Ros/pseuds/Kari_Ros
Summary: Steve is being having a rough time since his wife left him, until he meets the gorgeous  Bucky Barnes in a charity gala.Could he be the perfect little omega his family desperately need?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	1. Your fresh air is second hand smoke

When the alpha opened the door the maid was holding his young children, the beta woman was making everything in her power to soothe the crying infants but the distressed scent of scared pups filled the room.

“Thank God you’re here, Mr Rogers!”the woman said in a relieved sight, while she handed over the older child, a little blonde boy with incredibly big blue eyes, he was wearing a green onesie with little purple dinosaurs, that was currently the favorite one. Steve hold his kid and like a magic trick the little boy stop sobbing.

“Did she said anything?” Steve asked, kissing his kid in the forehead. “Is everything alright? Are the kids alright? I have been trying to call Sharon but goes straight to voice mail.”

The maid nervously described the previews hours in a soothing voice, everything that had happened since he went to work that morning until Sharon Carter-Rogers walked out the door with a suitcase and her bag filled with memories leaving behind a folder with the divorce related papers, a letter to Steve and their little children; a o three old named Daniel and a 18 month old girl named Sarah. By the time the maid finished talking Steve understood that his omega Sharon had bailed on him, on his family, and she didn’t even had the courage to do it face to face.

The alpha cried that night for the first time in years, holding their babies tight against his chest and trying hard to keep his little family together, even though he knew nothing was ever going to be the same.

*~*~* Three years later *~*~*

The elegant but crowded room was making Steve feel a little dizzy, he was lost in the anecdote that their friend was telling, Tony was there, keeping an eye on him, holding him tight with an arm around his shoulders and procuring another glass of champagne, laughing and chatting comfortably. He was tired, he have had a very long week, with the kids going back to school after the summer, Daniel starting elementary school and Sarah at preschool. He wasn’t in the mood for a party, but Daniel’s Private school was asking for the parents support in the charity gala, and Pepper, Tony’s alpha, was in the organizing committee, he couldn’t make excuses this time, he had to be there, he had to mingle. 

“So… I think I’m gonna call it a night.” Steve said to Tony, smiling earnestly.

“Rogers… it’s barely nine, and it would’t be polite to leave before the speech. ” Tony murmured with an amused expression and Steve sighed barely trying to fight Tony. “Come on, I haven’t had the chance to set you up with someone yet”The omega pulled Steve to the bar behind them and asked for two more glasses of champagne.

“What! Tony, don’t start!” Steve said with a tint of exasperation evidently showing in his voice, he accepted the liquor, drinking tiny sips. “I’m not in the mood … for another matchmaking fiasco”

“ I’m absolutely offended, I have impeccable taste!” Tony said with an appalled dramatic pose, but Steve shook his head and finished the champagne.

“See you in a sec, I have to go to the bathroom” Tony said with a loopy smile, everything was kinda funny at that point so Steve nodded and watched his friend leave.

Steve stood there, watching the people around him talk and have a good time. He asked for a glass of water and drank it in two large gulps, he was getting dizzy again so he step outside the party into the penthouse terrace, that area was mostly empty, only a few smokers were there.The music wasn’t loud there and the fresh night air help him to relax. He sat in one beautifully carved bench and closed his eyes for a second.

“Hey do you have light?”

Steve opened his eyes and dumbly stared at the gorgeous omega standing right next to him, he shook his head and mumbled an answer. The omega grinned and sat next to Steve, he looked like some model right out from the pages of the magazine, his outfit was bold but elegant, but the thing that intrigued Steve more than anything was his scent. It was an amazing scent, like a rainforest in spring, like a nice welcome home, or a warm hug in the cold. Steve tried his best to act like a gentleman and not sniff the air to get his senses intoxicated with the omega.

In an instant another smoker gentlemanly hurried to light his cigarette and the omega smiled and said “thank you” with a sneer but didn’t pursue a conversation, even when the other smoker tried to. Instead he smoked quietly and stole a couple of glances in the alpha’s direction.

“Do you want one?” The omega asked Steve, looking at him with bright grey-blue eyes.

“Oh… no thanks I… don’t smoke. Just need some air. ”

“Polluted air, with a second hand smoke?” The omega said with a gentle smile, he sneered. And Steve didn’t mean to but he stared at the omega smoking, he felt the aching need to draw him, or take a video, the sexiness of the omega was effortless and completely natural.

“I should probably get back inside” Steve said, standing from the bench without being able to stop looking at the omega.

“Great idea, I love this song” Steve haven’t heard the song before, but that wasn’t unusual, the song was a delicious mix between New Orleans’ jazz and something modern, even couldn’t help to evoke the Mardi Gras.“Let’s dance” The omega said and stood after him putting out his cigarette and grabbing Steve’s arm taking him right to the dance floor. Steve was absolutely shocked, didn’t even have the time to refuse. The omega danced beautifully, fluid and sensual; slightly too sensual giving the circumstances, but Steve couldn’t gather the strength to complain.After a couple of songs, he found himself being dragged to a bathroom stall, kissing and touching the omega all over.

“I’m Bucky” he said between kisses, the tender skin of his neck was taunting Steve begging him to bite him.

“Steve” the alpha said, holding Bucky by the hips, the boy was humping him like a little teenager, opening his legs and letting Steve ravish him. He was about to come when Bucky went down on his knees. Holding Steve gaze while he expertly opened his trousers and toke his cock with his slender fingers.

“Woah… sweetheart” Bucky said with a toothy grin and started spreading kisses all over the length, he licked him putting a show for the alpha. There was a little symphony of moans coming out of the omega’s mouth every time he kissed the head, Steve was already leaking precum and ready to drill the omega, but Bucky kept taunting him with an uneven rhythm. Steve loved being teased, but, he haven’t had anything remotely similar in ages, so he couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed Bucky by his longish hair and with a rough voice he murmured.

“open for me, _omega_ ”

Bucky panted and comply immediately, opening his mouth and giving the alpha’s cock the warmest and effusive welcome with his tongue, Steve was thrusting a little bit too hard, but he couldn’t help it, he fucked Bucky’s mouth with a maddening pace, losing completely the track of time.

“I’m so close…”Steve tried to give Bucky some kind of warning, he didn’t wanna knot the boy’s mouth. But the omega stopped completely and stood, murmuring soft words that Steve couldn’t understand. He kissed him dirty and slowly once more, and Steve froze in the place, feeling the fluids on Bucky’s tongue, his _fluids._

“Fuck me” The omega said between little moans, reached for Steve’s hand pushing something against his palm, it took a couple of seconds for Steve to realized, it was a condom.

Bucky shimmied out of his pants just enough for the alpha to have access, Steve was aware that he was big, he have had enough complains from Sharon in the past. So he put the condom and gentlemanly used some of the lube left in the foil to try to open the omega’s hole using his fingers, but Bucky turned and looked at him in the eyes.

“It’s ok don’t…”

“I don’t wanna hurt you”

“You won’t… I want to feel you, I want to feel the ache and in a couple of minutes when we have to take a sit for dinner you’ll have the privilege to watch me squirm and sit all uncomfortable, it’s going to be like having you inside me all over again.”

“But…”

“Trust me, alpha” He said and Steve’s core melt with desire, “this is what I want”The omega said and it was final, he grabbed his asscheeks and opened for the alpha showing his pinkish and delicate hole.

Steve wondered if this was a dream, the omega was amazing, sexy and incredibly beautiful and pushing inside his tight little hole was like a nice welcome home. He felt amazing, he hadn’t felt like that never before.

The alpha pushed harder and start moving back and forward gently, making an effort to find the right angle to reach the omega’s pleasurable spot. He heard him grunt and moan making not even the slight intent to dissimulate that they were fucking in the bathroom stall.

“Harder, alpha” Bucky demanded and Steve happily complied.

He pushed Bucky’s back against the wall, and started hammering him with all he had, chasing his releasewith his right hand reached for Bucky’s cock and the uncoordinated movements made the omega squirm and spill his seed in no time. Steve was still moving back and forward but pushed his knot outside the boy, holding it with his hand and having a mind blowing orgasm that left him panting and shaking his knees. He get rid of the condom and corrected his clothes again, the omega was doing the same.

“That was amazing” Bucky said holding Steve by his neck and kissing him dirty and slowly. Steve watching trying to find something in his pants, and Bucky smiled showing him a tiny spray. “Here, Stevie. Let me put this on you”Bucky sprayed them both with the scent diffuser and the little shit must have been pretty expensive because almost instantly all the evidence of the mixed scents was erased leaving behind a delicious neutral fruity scent.

“Thank you… uh. Shall we go back to the party?” Steve asked, and the omega nodded.

“You go ahead big guy, I’ll go in a couple of minutes” Bucky said with a wide smile and a tired look on his amazing eyes. Steve murmured a barely understandable agreement and opened the door of the bathroom stall checking if they were alone in the bathroom.He washed his hands and he was getting out of the bathroom, when Bucky stopped him.

“Wait… give me your phone” the omega reached for Steve with a devilish grin. Steve didn’t even think about it, he just handed over the phone andwatched the omega, he was making a call. In the quiet hall the Star Wars’ Imperial March started playing and Bucky ended the call. Steve smiled.

“Nerd”

“Shut up!… You have my number now, and I have yours. Stevie… ” the omega kissed him pressing his lips gently.

The alpha nodded and walked down the hall to go back to the party, he was smiling and felt like he hadn’t feel in a long time. It wasn’t just the post orgasmic bliss, it was something else, it was the incredible realization that he was still approachable,sexy and desirable. For the last couple of year he was convinced that being a _dad_ was his only role now, so finding out that he was still capable of attract someone, and specially someone as hot as Bucky was definitely the best part of the hookup.

He checked his phone, three new messages where popping, two from Tony and one from a number he didn’t have saved.

-Tony: _The dinner is being served_

-Tony: _Where the hell are you?… We are on table 3, Your seat is next to pepper and me._

Unknown Number : _Let’s do this again soon, alpha._

That was definitely Bucky’s number. Steve though and save it right before answering “You bet”He went straight to find his seat in the table and Tony was already drinking an old fashioned and talking in whispers with Pepper, his seat was next to them and he found himself wondering if Bucky would like to be taken into a date or if the next encounter would be a frantic amazing casual sex.

“Hey Roger where were you?”Tony asked and smiled broadly.

“Outside, in the terrace. I want some air… one of the smokers actually take me to dance floor. I had fun” Steve said earnestly as usual.

“Magnificent, oh fucking finally, how was she?” Tony asked emptying his drink and crossing his hands across the table.

“He… actually, well, he wasn’t going to take a no for an answer, it’s a good looking guy, good dancer too” Steve shared, taking his napkin from the cute figure in the plate and politely putting it over his lap.

“Good kisser…?” Tony pressed.

“Tony…Don’t pry” Pepper intervened laughing, but before Steve could smugly answer that in fact Bucky was a magnificent kisser, they were interrupted by the presenter of the event, since they were in a great table close to the stage Steve tried to look around and see if he could find Bucky’s table. His phone buzzed.

-Bucky : _Pay attention, don’t be rude._

Followed by some laughing emojis. Steve looked around some more but the presenter was talking about the school charity project of the year, about the fundraiser and finally a speech from the headmaster, a great teacher and only heir of a prestigious editorial, Winifred Barnes. The principal talked about the importance of create learning for life schools, not just cold education centers, she talked about the importance of creating a new robotic department and also to revitalized the arts at school. To help mixed together the department with their generous donations, she had asked his older son, a MIT engineer and art enthusiast James Buchanan Barnes

Steve clapped politely and turned to look at the honor table and there he was, smiling and standing quite uncomfortable, Bucky. In a brief moment the omega turned and his eyes reached Steve’s and the alpha clapped harder with an earnest smile. The omega sat again and Steve didn’t missed the subtle way his expression changed, uncomfortably sitting, Steve smiled, he knew why and knowing it almostmake him giggle, like kids with some mischiefs under the sleeve.

When the speech finished and the dinner was served, Steve couldn’t stop directing furtive smiles to Barnes, he noticed the empty seat next to him, and for an instant he wondered if he could stop and say hi again, maybe asked him if he wanted to dance again or something.

“Well, there is the beauty? Where’s the beast?” Tony asked with a sneer, Pepper spat his arm smiling but shaking his head. Steve turned to look at the couple.

“I saw him with Bucky when they arrived when straight to the bar as usual” Pepper said.

“Uh? The beast? What do you mean?” Steve asked

“The douchebag boyfriend is alway next to the kid, all caveman alpha.” Tony said earning another reprimand from Pepper. Steve felt his heart sinking with realization mixed feelings of betrayal and shock, _shit! Bucky has just cheated on his boyfriend with him, a douchebag or no, that wasn’t right._

“Do you know him?” Steve asked frowning.

“I know Barnes since he was a kid, before he attend the MIT, he came to me with an idea for a neuronal bridge that could link the limps with the brain, amazing work, I recommend him for the early admissions. After he graduated he started dating the douchebag, he was barely 20 and Rumlow was like twice his age, by his side he stopped working, started drinking, then came the parties and eventually George ended by cutting him off. ”

“Bucky stay off the grid untilhis father died last year” Pepper intervened

“He is been back in the picture but still with the asshole, I think he’s with the mob or something, the guy is a complete jerk. Bucky is a sweet kid infatuated. I kinda feel sorry for him but he loves the asshole.” Tony ended

“Maybe he isn’t as innocent as you think” Steve said feeling out of place, he stood and excuse himself. “I’m going to call to check in with the nanny” mumbled and walked out of the room, dinner still untouched. He walked down the hall and found a little lounge with a beautiful art deco couch, he made the call to the maid and he was glad to hear the kids were fine and in bed soundly asleep.

He thought about Sharon and how much it hurt, he didn’t want to put someone through the same. He turned to look at the table, and sigh, he felt sick so he just texted Tony an apology text saying that the nanny had a family emergency and he had to be home as soon as possible.

He called the elevator and when it opened he climbed quickly getting away from the mess that Bucky Barnes was making on his head.


	2. Welcome to my bullshit, would you like something to drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “yeah… I let a blonde hunk fucked me inside a bathroom stall.” Bucky said sneer in place, challenge in his eyes.

*** Later that night ***

The clubbing music throbbed high making all the walls in the penthouse apartment vibrate with every note, the few people remaining were drunk enough not to notice the entrance of Brock Rumlow, he looked slightly tired wearing his dress shirt half way open and his tie on the left pocket of his Tom Ford three piece suit. He barely took a glance of the small gathering before walking straight for the main bedroom at the end of the hall. Bucky was unaware of the danger in the alpha’s eyes, the omega was sitting on the edge of the tub, waiting while the water reached the desired level, he was almost naked, wearing only his black Calvin Klein boxers and holdinga glass filled with strawberry vodka and cranberry juice.When the door got open he turned to get his robe back on, not for modesty, but fear. Brock was known to be a complete jerk from time to time.

“Well aren’t you supposed to be out there with your friends?”The alpha asked. Staring hungrily at Bucky’s tights. He took a step closer invading the omega’s space, he roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed a kiss on the boy’s lips, he tried to deepen the kiss but Bucky turned his head away.“Why are you taking a shower right now… did you misbehave at the party just because I wasn’t around?” Brock asked sniffing the omega’s neck, the scent is muted, in a inorganic way…

“yeah… I let a blonde hunk fucked me inside a bathroom stall.” Bucky said sneer in place, challenge in his eyes.

“Haha, my beautiful little whore, you needed a good fuck, huh? I guess I deserve it for leaving you alone” Brock said, nipping at the omega’s shoulder, he wasn’t even bothered and even if Bucky should be used to by now, it still felt some kind of sting, a strange churn inside his belly. It hurts, that Brock wouldn’t even care.

“Why did you leave me alone at the dinner party…?” Bucky asked absently, nursing his vodka calmly. He was suppressing all the hurt that he felt

“I got bored…I’m here now, am I not?”Brock said walking away and reaching for the door, he stood there holding the frame and staring at Bucky’s pale muscled legs that the robe was barely hiding.

“She announced that I’m going to start working at the new department, it meant some kinda… recognition for my work, Brock! you knew that I wanted you there for the announcement.” Bucky hated how strained his voice sounded, he hate how much he wish for his validation and support and he was never going to obtain it from Brock, it was pointless.

“Hey sweetheart, everybody knows she was going to give you the position, she is your mother, it was obvious. Don’t exaggerate… I’ll be there next time”

“Fuck you, Brock.”Bucky said emptying his glass and feeling a little dizzy with the sweetly deceiving liquor.

“Oh come on!, don’t be so dramatic… it’s getting old the same shit over and over” the alpha said turning away from the door leaving Bucky there with a deep shame running up and down his body.

“Where are you going?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper, breathing slowly trying to suppress his frustration tears whilewatching the alpha walking out the room, he was trying so hard to hide the pain from his voice.

“Downstairs, don’t want to be rude, leaving your guests alone, where are your manners, hum?” Brock asked, turning to face him, giving him a little smirk he walked out of the room.

“those are your guests… I … sure, you go ahead I’ll catch up later” he said even when Brock was gone

When Bucky climbed the bed after his bath minutes later, he could hear the alpha’s voice and laughter over the music. Later, when the music stopped and he heard the voices getting away.He pressed his forehead against the pillow. Brock stumbled inside the room once more, he looked at Bucky on the bed and groaned crashing on his side of the massive king size bed, he was completely drunk and had red lipstick smeared all over the collar of his shirt. It was funny he wasn’t even dissimulating anymore, Bucky tried to feel anger, but he wasn’t the one to judge, the truth was that he no longer care.

*Two weeks later*

Every morning Steve’s penthouse was hectic and filled with life, his routine includedhis morning workout, a healthy breakfast and prepare the kids to get to the school on time, but sometimes even with the help of a full time nanny he had to struggle to be on time. He was used to the little chaos and he loved it.Daniel ran from the nanny wearing his uniform shirt backwards and no shoes and Sarah had spilled orange juice on her sweater and her face was stained with something purple. ‘Where did she get that color from?’The blonde alpha wondered while rushing to find another sweater. She followed him holding a paper towel trying unsuccessfully to rub away the purple stain on her cheek.

“Daddy I want my hair done like Elsa, please”she asked holding a comb and an Icy blue snowflake scrunchie. The alpha had to gather all his strength to avoid rolling his eyes to the little girl.

_Fucking Frozen_

“Of course baby,please, stay still.” Steve said combing her hair and doing his best to try to emulate the braid.

“Daddy! DADDY!” 

Steve heard the boy scream from inside his bedroom.He finished the braid, it was slightly crooked and he prayed that his baby girl didn’t notice. He handed over the sweater to the nanny and instructed her to change the girl while he went to check on his son.The boy was terribly upset, holding his opened pencil case, all his color markers were on the floor and some of themdidn’t have the cap on, his homework was covered in colorful doodles, and some of his books had a purple stain on them, from a broken purple marker. 

_Well now I know where the purple stain came from_

“Sarah ruined my homework! She keeps touching my stuff!” He complained with his eyes filled with tears. “She ruins everything!” Steve started helping Daniel putting the markers inside the case, now with the little caps on and cleaning as best as he could the books.

“Danny… she didn’t mean to…*sigh* I’mgoing to talk to her ok? But if we don’t get hurry we’re going to be late.”

“But my homework…”

“I’ll give you a note for your teacher, explaining that it wasn’t your fault, that it was an accident.”Steve said and the boy nodded.

When the kids were finally ready, he gave them a big kiss and a hug wishing them a good day at school, the nanny hold the children’s hands and took them downstairs where the car was waiting to drive them to school. Steve closed the door waving goodbye and sat on the kitchen island to drink his cup of coffee, the door bell rang and he rolled his eyes, he opened the dooragain saying jokingly “What did you forget?”

“Hello, Steve”

S _hit_

Sharon was standing at the front door, her preppy outfit was in place and she looked amazing, her silk blouse looked freshly pressed, and her pencil skirt hugged her figure elegantly, her look was completed by some pearls on her neck, and a slim silver watch on her wrist. Steve looked at his reflection in the mirror positioned in the entrance, he was wearing his sport clothes and his pullover had purple stains, he wasn’t hoping to see anyone let alone his ex.

She smiled awkwardly. “May I come in?” She asked and Steve nodded in confusion unable to speak, he was sure that if he opened his mouth a scream would come out.

“I tried to call you but you changed your number” She said playing nervously with a little strap from her purse. She walked inside in to the living room and sat on the couch. Her eyes were fixated on the floor. 

“What did you do with my Persian rug?” She asked in a soft whisper.

“Ahm…” Steve had to clear his throat before answering “ Daniel throw some grape juice on it, we couldn’t remove the stain so I had to change it for something more practical.” Steve said

“My aunt gave me that rug… it was a family heirloom” She said gently but Steve knew a reproach in disguise and he wasn’t going to play that game again.

“Why are you here, Sharon?”

“Steve… I just didn’t want you to hear it first from the lawyers…” She took a deep breath “ I’m making a case to get the shared custody of my kids. But I wanted to talk to you first, maybe we can solve this without the lawyers…”

Steve was shocked andthe word leave his mouth without thinking “No” he was in autopilot, his primal urges taking control over his body, an alpha instinct to _protect his pups_.“No way”

She looked at him carefully, and smiling again condescendingly said."Well..." Steve remained standing in front of her.

“I have the right to be in my kids’ lives, Steve” She said knowingly, but without a pretentious tone.“I acknowledge that I had problems in the past but I’m good now and I deserve to be part of …”

“You lose that right when you abandoned us” Steve cut her, it was clear as day that she already had a speech prepared, he clench his jaw and put his arms firmly crossed over his chest.“You were gone for three years, your daughter doesn’t even know you anymore… and you know what, no, I’m not doing this…” he groaned, his alpha instincts burning inside him. “Please, leave”

“It was hard for me, harder than you can ever imagine” she said crossing her legs and siting very still.

“No harder than to come home and findyou gone, leaving only a letter behind”

“but I had to do it for my own sanity” the omega took a deep breath, but the alpha remained stoic. “I was depressed and neglected, I felt trapped!” She said.

“Neglected, yeah… I read it on you letter, I gave you everything you ever wanted! It was never enough”

“You barely touched me… you only shared two of my heats with me, and that was to get me pregnant!”

“You didn’t want me to! It’s hard to want to touch someone who is barely there at all, you were always away shopping or in the fucking spa. You had a headache or you felt uncomfortable after the pregnancy… or fucking something… I tried Sharon!”

“You never loved me!” She said and her eyes had tears ready to be shed.

“I tried” Steve said again. He did love her, he loved her deeply and he had love the family they used to had, but he couldn’t forgive her.

“You failed” She said and the blow was like reopened an old wound.

Steve walked away from her searching for his phone and scrolling down the numbers until he found the one he need it.

“I’m going to contact my lawyers and we can solve this legally, but in the meanwhile I don’t want you anywhere near us, so leave.”

“Alright, but if you need to find me this is my number” She put down on the living room table a nice blue post it with a number neatly write on it.

Steve looked at the piece of paper like it was a bomb,he walked her out of the apartment and stood there by the door for a couple of minutes, feeling the anger burning deep inside of him. She had no right to ask for being part of a life she ran away from.

_*-*-*

Steve was coming out of his lawyer’s office, he was starving, irritated and tired, he still had three hours until it was time to pick up his children at school. So he went inside a hipster coffee shop, a little hidden spot between two humungous buildings. He asked for his coffee and a big panini, then he turned to find a table in the back of the tiny establishment.

“hey handsome…” a soft familiar voice said next to the alpha and he nearly chocked on his coffee. He flicked his gaze to the lean toned body next to him, Bucky is there, wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, he looks sinfully sexy and Steve can’t help to stare at him mouth gaping like a fish out of water. “mind if we share the table?” Bucky asked with a lopsided smile.

“ohm sure, Bucky”Steve said, and his heart was beating furiously inside his chest. He stared at the omega’s beautiful eyes, the soft curve of his lips and the enticing sensuality of every single movement.“ehm… how have you been?”

“Good… good, and you?” He asked his voice filled with amusement, he smiled again, pressing down at his bottom lip, it was boyish and seductive all at once.

“I’m fine” he answered but his voice was tense, coming quite sharp, like he is keeping himself at check, barely suppressing the need to snap a someone.

“Hey… if this is a bad time I can leave, I just wanted to say hi” Bucky said, calmly, almost understandingly, he looks a little bit hurt but still he smile gently.

Bucky passed his hand over his hair, his back straight and ready to leave, his scent is lingering on his touch and is intoxicating, Steve hated that the other day he used a diffuser, he wanted to be surrounded by that scent, but of course he couldn’t let anyone know that he was having an affair in the bathroom.

“Why did you fuck with me in the bathroom if you have a boyfriend?” Steve asked bluntly. And Bucky stammers at the inquiry, he parted his lips to talk but first he examined carefullythe alpha’s reaction. The tension’s that’s slowly building between he and Steve. He knew Steve was upset even before saying hello, his scent showing his agitation, but still he isn’t actually regretting stoping by.

“Sorry, I… Ioften do things that I shouldn’t, I guess that I was angry at Brock… , for leaving me alone at the party. I’m sorry for dragging you into my mess. I won’t do it again… I don’t have an excuse, just … sometimes we just need to feel desired and worthy of … dunno, something. I guess I’m just an asshole trapped in a bad relationship and incapable of ending it cause I’m way to scared of being alone.” 

“My wife left me and my kids three years ago, I know perfectly well the definition of scared of being alone… but I don’t like the lies, that’s it”

Bucky whines audiblyand makes a little disgruntled kind of expression.

“It’s… I know this isn’t a justification or anything like that but, I didn’t lie to him, he knows that I fucked with someone on the party.”

“what did he said to you?” Steve asked surprised, looking at Bucky disbelieve clear as day lighting up the alpha’s eyes.

“He called me a whore and joked about it. He really doesn’t care if I fuck around, he does it all the time… like I said a bad relationship”

“Shit, I… don’t know If I’m capable of … I wouldn’t share my significant other, I’m old fashioned maybe… the truth is that I hate to share”

“Well, grandpa, you said so yourself, a significant other… I highly doubt that Brock considere me the love of his life… So no, he doesn’t mind”

“And… you do you mind?”

“I used to… we started having threesomes and sometimes he just wanted to try stuff with you know… more people… but gradually he just stopped inviting me to the party. I agreed to the threesome because I wanted to give him everything…”

“Sorry, Bucky I didn’t mean to judge you…”

“Hey… it’s ok, I get it, no alpha wants the sloppy seconds right? It was nice seeing you Steve” Bucky said standing up and walking away from Steve’s table, he felt him there feeling dumbfounded, gasping like a fish out of water. 

It took only a couple of seconds until, Steve went to get him, he found him near the exit, just about to rush into the buzzy street. The alpha reached for the omega’s arm he hate the clothes that keep them apart he was craving to touch his soft pale skin.

“Wait … Bucky.” 

The omega’s eyes were filled with tears, big fat drops of tears filling his beautiful grey-blue eyes. The alpha reached pulled him closer, his hand was still wrapped around Bucky’s arm, but it wasn’t a punishing grip, it was something gentle, a tiny bit possessive but mostly the grip was anchoring him, keeping him from the turmoil in his mind.

“You are incredibly beautiful… talented, a fucking genius, you are not and you will never be sloppy seconds… you deserve to be someone’s everything, I… ”

Steve’s face streaked in red, the alpha took a breath to speak, but Bucky curled up in a tight embrace hugging him tightly, reaching for his neck and nuzzling gently he murmured close to his way making the alpha shudder.

“thank you, alpha.”

Steve gasped for air, he was struggling to keep his mind from the primal urges tocrush their lips together and make Bucky feel at home between his arms.

“If you were mine I would never make you wonder if you are worthy, please keep in mind that you can alway put yourself first and say no to him, and you can get away from him, if you need help to do it you can’t count with me, I can be your friend.”

Steve said grabbing Bucky’s cheeks between his strong hands, making him keep in focus staring straight at his big blue eyes, he put a real effort into give the omega the necessary space to back away. But damn it was hard, he wanted him, Bucky’s proximity was making so many things for Steve that he really had to keep himself in check, step inside a messy relationship was the worst idea at the moment, yet he found Bucky addicting.

Bucky broke free after a moment, taking a couple of steps back away but staying close enough, he realized that he was holding his breath when he felt his lungs burning, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to speak without sobbing so he gave the alpha sheepishly smile, Steve was to good damn earnest. “Thank you…” the omega smiled again, and then after a couple of seconds a lopsided sneer appeared as his playful sensual self was coming forward like a defense mechanism. “Oh… but I don’t know if I’m going to be able to be your friend and not try to climb you like a tree” the omega said in a sinful gasping voice.

Steve laughed, genuinely. “Sure you can… Bucky”

“So… an ex wife?… I must say that knowing that you’re single is… a happy surprise, if you start feeling alone in that big bed of yours you can always invite me in for a sleepover.” Bucky said shamelessly hunting for Steve’s mouth.

The alpha laugh again but he put both hands on Bucky’s shoulders keeping him on a safe distance.

“I’ll keep that in mind” Steve said taking another step back away. It would be so easy to just say yes… “although my bed is pretty much cramped lately…” he said and watched the omega frown in confusion. “My baby girl is in a clingy phase and she keeps sneaking into my bed with a large number of toys.”

“You have a daughter?”

“and a son. They are both young and I’m not exactly the kind of person you would want to go party with, you know, I have already forgot how to be in the market, it’s hard to date when your kids are waiting for you in the evening to watch Frozen for the umpteenth time. A friendship is the only thing I can offer right now. ” Steve said and he tried his best to sound wholesome and sincere, the my life is hectic act it has proved to be effective so discourage anyone in pursue of a easy fuck. But judging from the smirk on the omega’s face, he wasn’t buying it.

“I have a counteroffer … maybe we could start seeing each other, casually, no strings attached, maybe even date a little, see how things are going, and have a lot of mind blowing sex in the meanwhile.”

“I really like you Bucky”

“But?” The omega asked perceiving the rejection hanging over their heads.

“But I don’t think it’s going to be good for us to get involved until you settle the things with your boyfriend.”

“oh… well then, can we maybe keep in touch?” The omega asked hiding the sadness in his polite request.

“Of course, we can text and maybe get coffee and stuff” the alpha said. “As friends”

“Sure, well we should go…” the omega said and the alpha nodded, getting out from the coffee shop and walking next to the gorgeous omega in the buzzy street.

They walked in the street in a comfortably silence for a couple of blocks, until they reached the entrance of a basement parking lot.

“my car is parked here” Bucky said, “do you want me to drop you off somewhere.”

“sure… I walked but… if you’re offering.” The alpha said following the omega, he really didn’t need it, but he wanted to stay close to him a little while longer.

They reached for Bucky’s car, an elegant black Mazda 3, nothing fancy considering that Bucky’s family was loaded, just a nice car. Bucky fumbled for the keys and the alpha couldn’t help it… he got closer.

Bucky toke a breath to speak, to say something but Steve pulled him closer and silenced him kissing him the way he’d dreamed of for days since the last time he saw him. It was perfect, Bucky’s mouth was a little piece of forbidden fruit, sweet as sin. 

They crushed their lips together, rubbing against Steve massively hard cast, they kissed hungrily, fiercely, playfully caressing the alpha’s tongue, only a couple of seconds later and they were gasping for air.

They hold each other tightly, groaning, lips clashing over and over in a mess of hot sweet fever. The alpha lifted Bucky clear off his feet, holding him tight against the back of his car, the omega panted and smiling against Steve’s lips he wrapped his legs around the slim waist of the alpha, desperately trying to devour him with his fevered kisses.

The alpha moaned into the omega’s neck buzzing energy and primal instincts begging him to bite and possess, the voy was moaning against his ear, spreading kisses all over Steve’s skin.

Bucky started rutting against Steve frantic with desperation and need, his cock was rock hard inside his pants, and the alpha noticed too.

“You poor thing look at you… that must be uncomfortable” Steve said shuddering and jerking against him to make him feel all the hardness of his own erection. He sucked on Bucky’s neck giving him soft little love bites, he needed to mark him, they keep rutting against each other, gasping shamelessly.

“Alpha I’m kinda close” Bucky said looking at him though his lashes, he was so fucking hot and eager to be fucked.

“Get inside” the alpha said and fumbled to lower the omega while trying to open the backdoor of the car. They stumbled inside of the backseat, inside the car the sweet honey scent of horny omega was intoxicating, and the alpha felt the slick when he patted the boy’s pants, he hurriedly works off Bucky’s jeans, his long fingers running over the omega’s bare ass, reaching to caress that intoxicating slick.

Steve bare gets the waistband of his pants down along with his boxers before his cock starts drooling with precome, he climb over the omega hard and ready absentmindedly scratching his nails agains the boy’s milky skin of his asscheeks, and the omega put himself in all fours for the alpha, presenting and opening his asscheeks for the alpha, his pink little hole is already covered in slick. He thrusts inside the omega without even wait a moment to think it through, they both moaned and it feels so fucking good to be inside him again, a wet, tight welcome home.

“Oh yes, Sweetheart”

He pants while he strokes the omega’s thighs giving him time to get used to the stretch, then he picks up the pace and Bucky’s little whimpers are like a sirens call for Steve, urging him to keep moving, the omega is panting and moaning with his eyes closed deep and lips part open like a porcelain fuckdoll.

Suddenly, the alpha hits just the right spot and Bucky yelped with the unexpected rushed of pleasure, Steve slowed a little to check on him, and the omega with a grunt begged him.

“Don’t stop, Steve, don’t you fucking dare to stop” he moved his hips to keep the spot in the right position “harder, alpha, harder”

And the alpha was happy to comply, fucking him in fast steady thrusts,his hips stuttering while both of them growled and keep fucking in that maddening rhythm, the alpha’s hands clutched Bucky’s hips tight and unyielding, slamming his hole over and over with his powerful erection, reaching to the right spot over and over until the omega shriek in pleasure, Steve was grunting with every thrust trying hard to delay the impending orgasm.

Bucky came hard with his untouched prick hanging hard against the hard leather of the backseat, he felt his vision blurred in a technicolor kaleidoscope when his climax hit him hard making his heart jump 90 miles per hour.Steve couldn’t resist any longer the moaning coming from the boy was so sweet and enticing that he was far gone to back away, he came in a deep thrust, pressing his hips all the way causing a little explosion inside his chest, he feels himself filling Bucky with all his white seed, and the tight little hole is greedy enough to wring out every last drop.

His knot is fully formed and the tight ass of the omega is squeezing him painfully good. He tries to rearrange the position into something more comfortable, they are tied and Bucky is loose and pliant like a rag-doll. The alpha sat on the backseat with Bucky nicely secured over his lap, know still fully blown inside of him.

“oh my dear lord, Steve that was amazing” Bucky panted, and he can see him exquisitely spend. The omega looks amazing, relaxed andswollen with his come…

Then it hits.

_Swollen…_

_Swollen… with his come._

__

“Christ… sweetheart. Ehm… Bucky.”

The omega was dozing off when he felt the nervousness in the alpha’s voice.

“what is it. Steve?” He asked, trying to hide his terror, his anxiety picking at the prospect of rejection, specially in that extremely vulnerable moment.

“baby I’m so so sorry…” He said burring his forehead in the omega’s neck to about looking at him. “I… I’m a fucking idiot, you… you are going to kill me”

“steve, you are freaking me out, tell me, what!”

“I forgot to use a condom, I didn’t think… I… shit, baby that’s a shitty thing to do… I’m clean I swear, I got myself tested after the divorce and I haven’t being with anyone else until I meet you I swear!… but Shit baby I’m sorry.”

“I… I’m clean I… can send you my last check up, it was before I got my job, part of the insurance uncomfortable medical checks ups, but…”

“but?…”

“I’m not on birth control”

Steve felt a mixed feeling deep inside, a primal need to have him filled with his seed, there’s a strange feeling of complete biological urges to mark the boy his cum, and o the other side, a slight terror for his the possible consequences of his irresponsibility. He knew that they were going to have a long and weird conversation in the future but, at the moment he could only think in how gorgeous Bucky when he was tied with his knot and filled with his cum.


End file.
